Unexpected Advice?
by GalaxyOnAWhim
Summary: Advice? From the most cruelest person in the platoon? This IS a fanfic then, huh?


_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any of the characters or anything in general from Keroro Gunso/Sgt Frog. All the credit goes to Mine Yoshizaki and all who have worked on the manga and/or anime series. _

_Authors Notes:_ _HEYO! Quick thing before you read, I kinda, sorta reference a thing that happens in this WONDERFUL fanfic called __**Resonance**_ _by __**Rat Insatiable**__. I don't think it's a huge spoiler, I just mention who interacted with who if that makes sense, nothing that would give away anything. Again, nothing huge but I recommend reading it because WOO it's a lit one. AND AS ALWAYS I hope you guys enjoy the read! (Criticism is always welcomed). _

* * *

"No way!" Tamama whined, putting his head on the unopened doors. A shrill laugh echoed behind him.

"Well, isn't this a shame?" Kururu said.

Somehow, Kururus lab shut down making both him and Tamama trapped. Tamama wanted to talk to Kururu so he could ask him to give him anything to make that women get away from his lovely Sargeant. That "desu note" Kururu gave him once didn't turn out great. And though he knows Kururu likes to mess around, Tamama was getting desperate. Mois wasn't going anywhere and he wanted her gone. But now he regrets coming down here because now he's stuck with Kururu, hopefully not for long.

The room would be completely black if it weren't for the bright red error messages displaying on every monitor.

"Why does it have to be me?" Tamama says to himself, head still on the door.

Kururu types on his keyboard, trying to see if he could do a reboot. Nothing seemed to respond, just more error messages. He sighs and reaches over to grab his laptop.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable, it might take awhile, kukuku" Kururu says while his laptop turns on. His face gets illuminated from the bright screen in front of him and he types once again.

"What!?" Tamama turns around, "How long will it take?"

"Awhile," Kururu slowly stated, "That's what I just said."

Tamama slumps down on the floor, his back against the cold, metal doors. "I don't wanna be stuck with you again," Tamama huffed.

"Aw, I thought we got close ever since then?" Kururu said sarcastically.

"No, all I got from that was how much of a jerk you really are, not to mention stubborn."

"If all you're gonna do is complain the whole time, you can leave," Kururu mocked.

"You know I can't!" Tamama shouted, "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" He then buried his head into his arms so he wouldn't have to talk no more.

Kururu laughs and continues to type codes into some of his programs to get things working again. He knew for a fact a virus couldn't have done anything since he knows full well not to fall for anything stupid on the internet unlike a certain leader of his. He can try to get the doors working again so that whining kid can get out. After that, he'll have to figure out what caused the problem and go from there.

It was silent for awhile and Kururu didn't mind that at all. He almost forgot Tamama was there until-

"Kururu, I'm hungry."

_'Oh right, the kid,' _Kururu thought.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

There was silence.

"...I don't know."

"Then don't say anything," Kururu sighed.

"Don't you have curry or something?"

Kururu snickered, "Like I'd give some to you."

"Hmph!" Tamama couldn't think of anything else to say. '_Kururu is such a jerk!' _Tamamas stomach growled which made him want to cry. Why must hunger be so painful…? Tamama thought about trying to find Kururus curry but that would be a death wish. And also it's too dark to find anything in here. So, he stayed sitting there, waiting for something to happen.

Some more silence.

"Kururu, why are you so mean?" Tamama asked.

Kururu stopped typing for a moment, indicating he was thinking and continued. "That was random," he stated.

"You're literally mean to everyone! You don't care about _anything_."

"Yup, thanks for noticing."

"Y'know, despite what I said a while ago, I do actually think we bonded as a platoon ever since then. Gunso, Giroro, Dororo, you, and me. But, now I don't know. 'Cause you're still acting cruel to everyone who talks to you. Probably worse than before."

Kururu couldn't help but snicker a bit, he has been this whole time. He turned his chair around with his eyes still on the laptop.

"Oh, but you think you've changed?"

"Huh?"

He looked up, "It's been three months since then and yet you're still obsessed with Keroro, you still complain, and you get jealous of Mois 24/7. You haven't changed at all."

Tamamas realization settled in on his face and his eyes started to water a bit. Kururu's right. He shook his head.

"Y-yeah, but- You- I-," Tamama stammered, trying to find his words. Kururu turned back around, typed a few things in until the biggest monitor in his lab changed from a red error screen to a simple, bright white one.

"Finally," Kururu said to himself.

"... Is everything fixed?"

"Not yet but maybe things can go faster if you would keep your mouth shut."

"I understand that I haven't changed either, okay? I'll be quiet when you answer my question! How about that?" Tamamas voice wavered, he was trying not to cry. After that realization, he felt horrible but he tried to push that feeling down. Sure he hasn't changed but he still has everyone by his side. He's not a bad person, right?

Kururu noticed Tamamas tone of voice and stopped for a moment, "You seriously want an answer?"

"Yes."

"Kuku, there's no answer to that question, I am who I am. People hate me or… people hate me. There's no in between."

That's not the answer Tamama wanted but honestly, it was what he expected. So, as promised, he kept his mouth shut, resting his head in his arms again. He had nothing else to say. He just wanted to go home.

"You can't change who you are if that's who you are in general." Kururu suddenly said.

Tamama looked up, "What?"

"What you say is 'rude' is just who I am. I can't change and I don't want to change. That's me. It's fun to mess with you guys. Sorry not sorry."

Tamama was shocked at what he just heard. An honest answer… from Kururu? What universe is this? Kururu's right, though. Sure, Tamama didn't change but that's just who he is as a person. And plus, people still seem to like to hang out with him. Momochi wanted him to live with her from the start. Tamama smiled at this. Wait a minute.

"Did _you _just give me… _advice_?"

"Sure, if you want to assume it as such," Kururu brushed it off.

Suddenly the doors opened and Tamama fell back onto the floor.

"Oh look, the doors opened, you can leave now." Kururu said nonchalantly.

Tamama gasped with joy, "Yes!" He got up and was about to walk away until he stopped and looked toward where Kururu was at. He couldn't see him but the back of his chair.

"Thanks Kururu! And, just so you know, I don't _exactly, super duper _hate you."

There was no reply but Tamama didn't need one. He just slightly giggled and skipped away, excited to go back home and eat.

Kururu kept on typing as he had been and sighed. He regretted what he said but at the same time, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't.


End file.
